Simplicity
by xkaze
Summary: Fate is, once again, ever so cruel. Zack is the only one who has to escape from Hojo's lab, and a blonde he had never met before is part of the few who remain to shoot him in his final moments. AU, AR. One-shot. Multiple endings.


**Simplicity**

_Summary: Fate is, once again, ever so cruel. Zack is the only one who has to escape from Hojo's lab, and a blonde he had never met before is part of the few who remain to shoot him in his final moments. AU, AR. One-shot. Multiple endings._

* * *

Their orders were simple.

They'd been told a First Class SOLDIER had gone rogue, and 'regrettably they had to put him down.' For some reason, the blonde trooper felt a pinprick of rage at that. It seemed as though Shinra was simply treating their target like an animal – would he also have been a future target if he hadn't of failed the exams?

Nevertheless, Cloud had his orders. Even if he were to only be a lowly infantryman for the rest of his life, then the least he could do in the world was fulfil his mission.

As he stepped off the truck after one of his many comrades, he heard the unmistakable din of fighting. It struck him as odd that he hadn't felt the effects of motion sickness as he usually did whenever he stepped into one of those horrible contraptions. Maybe the idea of actually _killing_ a SOLDIER – a _First Class_ at that – had gotten to him; maybe he was too nervous to even feel anything _remotely_ physical.

No, the nervousness would have made his motion sickness even worse. So... what _exactly_ was lying on the pit of his stomach, weighing his entire mood down?

He shook it off; he was on a mission right now – a crucial one at that. He lifted his gun on his shoulder, hurrying after the _tidal wave_ of infantrymen – or rather, he was swept along with them.

He could almost feel their excitement – it grated on his frayed nerves, and was that a tinge of revulsion on the edges of his consciousness? How could his fellow troopers be _excited_ about killing one of their own? Even if he was a traitor?

Hell, _everyone_ had heard about the great Zackary Fair, especially among the army ranks. He'd also been an inspirational figure, even against the overwhelming prestige of the other three SOLDIER Firsts.

The blonde had once gone on a mission with him – he'd been absolutely astounded, anxious _and_ eager for the opportunity! Yet, as fate would have it, he had been knocked out when the helicopter they'd been in had crashed.

To this day, he was still burdened with the absolute misery and shame that brought upon him. He'd heard from the doctor, as soon as he woke up in an Inn, that Zack Fair himself had hauled his ass out of the wreckage!

If anything, being brought back to that memory – he felt a stab of guilt. He was repaying the man, who had _saved_ him with his writ of execution.

His right hand drifted to his forehead, rubbing it wearily.

This was supposed to be simple, wasn't it?

He marched forward with his fellow troopers. Above, helicopters flew haphazardly, covering the whole area. It was as if they were making sure their target wasn't going to run away.

But Zack Fair wasn't one to run away, that Cloud knew.

Suddenly, the uniform he was wearing became unbearably hot. He almost couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the way he probably _looked_ in it. If one were to look at him, they would see a Shinra grunt, another faceless person that would die as a replaceable pawn.

He had wanted to be something more, but that opportunity had been closed to him ever since the reports came back, stating his inability to become a SOLDIER.

Maybe, just maybe, the killing of a SOLIDER First Class would finally give him some fame. Maybe his face would be put in the papers, maybe he could finally look Tifa in the face and-!

He felt ill.

What was he thinking, all of a sudden? Disgusted with himself, he decided to wield his Shinra issued gun, holding it steadily in his hands.

He came up over the hill with the others, matching their light jogs. As he finally cleared the gradient, he could now see the bloodshed.

At first, his heart lurched and he felt his throat burn. Down in the valley below, the dark-haired SOLDIER fought, dispatching Shinra soldiers with ease. But even for someone with such overwhelming strength, he couldn't last forever against sheer numbers.

Cloud padded silently forward, watching as others ran to the action, already shooting at Zackary Fair. Other troopers had jumped down, already trading blows against the huge sword the First Class used.

He shook his head slowly. Why? Why were Shinra trying to kill the SOLDIER? Hadn't he done a lot for the company? Zack Fair was one of the last SOLDIER Firsts – he hadn't heard much on Genesis Rhapsodos, or even Angeal Hewley. Hell, even General Sephiroth had disappeared the same time Zack Fair had.

Yet here Zack Fair was again... shouldn't Shinra be trying to save him instead of killing him? How exactly was he a traitor, to be 'put down' so cruelly like this?

He could see the signs of fatigue on the distant figure. The slashes of the sword he swung were slowing down considerably, and Cloud had the fleeting disgust of watching his side cheat – using rocket launchers and whatnot. Yet, really, they were already cheating by outnumbering him, weren't they?

It was a reality he would rather not face, but it was the truth nonetheless. Shinra was ruthless, and he'd known it. He had just never accepted it. They would do anything to cover their tracks, especially if it meant faking the details about a hero's death.

Cloud hadn't even started fighting yet, but he was sure the others didn't notice, caught up as they were in their battle against a SOLDIER First Class. And the blonde was sure he would have been like that too, if it weren't for the fact that the man they were trying to kill had once helped him.

He wasn't sure how long he had stared down at Zack. He was mesmerised in a way, awed by how much determination he possessed in trying to live. Why was he fighting in the first place? Why didn't he flee when he had the chance?

And abruptly, it was over.

Over for Cloud's side, that is. Infantrymen lay dead, and the blonde slowly made his way down to their adversary. Two other troopers accompanied him, approaching the exhausted man with wariness.

When had it become so dark?

Apprehension seized Cloud, and he kept an even firmer grip on his gun. Inwardly, he was still conflicted. Should he do this? Should he instead be helping kill the man that had once saved his life?

The two on either side of him advanced ahead, even as his footsteps slowed down, weighed by hesitation.

The blonde felt nausea grip him – he couldn't do this. He couldn't – could he?

Zack was up again and – _does this guy ever give _up? Cloud had to admire him – even in the face of sure death, he was still fighting till his last breath.

His breath hitched when the dark-haired SOLDIER struggled to his feet again, limping even as he swung the wide sword at his enemies.

Cloud's vision narrowed on the single-minded _instinct_ Zack seemed to have for survival. Distantly, he heard the troopers yell at him, for him to help them.

Frozen, the blonde just stood there, panting harshly under his helmet. What should he do? What would happen if-?

And he saw it. He saw the plea, hidden deep within those violet eyes.

_Help me._

Cloud lifted his gun, finger curling around the trigger.

_"Do you want to be a hero?"_

_"Hey, hang in there, Spiky!"_

What should I _do?_

Exhaling slowly, he aimed the gun at-

* * *

_Ending I_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

This was his chance. Maybe his only chance. When would he ever get an opportunity like this ever again?

So Cloud steeled his soul, he steeled his nerves, and aimed the gun at the fallen hero.

The orders had been simple. Why make it complicated?

And Cloud pulled the trigger.

For months after the incident, even the fame couldn't distract him from the yell of despair that had been uttered that night.

* * *

_Ending II_

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure why that one single plea struck a strong chord within him.

This man was a hero – there was no room for cruelty in Zackary Fair's expression. Why would he help kill someone who has helped so many?

The other troopers sensed his indecision. No, perhaps they had known all along what he would decide to do.

Even as he turned his gun on the one on his right, the sound of a bullet being shot pierced the air.

Numbness spread from his chest. He could almost feel it, yet wasn't numbness the absence of feeling itself?

His vision became disjointed, and, dimly, he saw Zack reach for him, sorrow overtaking his features. Yet, a grateful smile managed to grace his lips. Even as Cloud's vision dimmed, that smile stayed with him.

And that smile somehow meant more than anything else he had ever been given.

* * *

_Ending III_

* * *

It was hard, he found out, helping a hero.

He jerked back as soon as he saw the gun swing in his direction, aiming to kill. The shot lodged into his bicep, but didn't pierce anything major. He hissed in pain, but the distraction seemed to give Zack the opening he needed.

The First Class lunged at the trooper on Cloud's left, so the blonde decided to tackle the one on his right. He grappled with him for a moment, trying to take control of the gun. For a heart stopping moment, it was aimed at him, and the infantryman's finger was so _close_ to pulling the trigger-!

Grunting, the blonde forced the point away from him, and kneed the guy in the crotch. With his opponent temporarily diverted, he sat up and promptly elbowed the guy in the gut, knocking him unconscious.

Breathing hard, he looked around to see Zack send the other infantryman flying. He stood shakily, unable to believe what he had just done. Cloud swallowed hard. Would this mean he was now a traitor? Did he have to run for the rest of life from Shinra?

His eyes widened when the sword was turned upon him. He backed away rapidly, holding up his hands in surrender. "Wait a second! I helped you, didn't I?"

He surveyed the other man's condition. Zack was breathing hard, and his eyes were slightly glazed from fatigue. However, the First Class slowly nodded, and holstered his sword.

The smile that Cloud was rewarded with made the blonde blink in surprise.

"Thanks for helping me!" Even though Zack had been shot and beaten within an inch of his life, he still had the strength to smile and be polite? Still, if Cloud had taken that shot, the dark-haired man wouldn't be... the blonde shuddered at the thought.

"Say, what's your name? And can I see your face? You saved me, after all." There was a large amount of warmth in his tone, and Cloud, unaccustomed to it, stammered back.

"C-Cloud Strife, sir! And... and I guess you can..." Hesitantly, his hands rose to lift his helmet off. His hair was ruffled slightly, but looked the same as always. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the change in colour scheme.

"Oh, _wow_!" Zack, it seemed, was completely enamoured. Cloud flinched when he started ruffling his hair. "Wow! How... Do you apply lots of gel, or something? Damn, Spiky, that's impressive!" The blonde looked up in shock at the new nickname, but didn't say anything against it. In fact, it sent a glow through his body. Did Zack really like him enough to try and befriend him? Wasn't the giving of a nickname the sign of affection or something?

Then again, the blonde could have been over thinking it.

"So, uh... What are you going to do now?" The First Class now asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. His expression had changed from excited to guilty, and Cloud wasn't entirely sure if he could keep up with such sudden mood changes.

"Me? I... don't know." The blonde answered quietly. He hadn't thought ahead at all when he had decided to help the SOLDIER.

He began to panic. What could he do? He had no real skills other than fighting! He had no back-up plans after joining the military! What if people were sent from Shinra to hunt him down and/or decide for him to be executed like a common criminal on the spot-?

He froze when a hand clapped his shoulder; he'd almost forgotten Zack was there.

"I'm just kidding, Spike! You can stick with me for as long as you want! In fact, I was kind of thinking about creating a business. How about it, huh? You want to tag along?"

In response, Cloud only stared. Tag along? With Zack Fair? A First Class _SOLDIER_?

"But... but you don't owe me anything! Why would you...?" He asked, at a loss. This gesture of kindness truly surprised him.

"Owe you? Of course I owe you! You saved my life, didn't you?" Zack seemed confused by the blonde's reluctance.

"But-but you've saved me before! During the mission to Modeoheim! I was the grunt you carried when the helicopter crashed and..." He shook his head. "Anyways, you really don't owe me anything!"

Zack blinked, and then beamed at him. "Hey, I thought you seemed familiar! And anyways, so what? You repaid the favour, okay. Still, I can't leave you on your own like this! I gotta take care of friends!"

It took a moment for Cloud to process his words. "F-friends?"

"Well, sure! Why not? Second meeting's a charm and we know each other's names! We've even saved each other's butts already! We should totally get a drink together when we get back to Midgar!"

"...Midgar?"

Zack nodded enthusiastically. "There's someone I want to see! My girlfriend, you know? Man, I really miss her. Have you got a girlfriend or anyone like that?"

"A...?" Cloud blushed furiously, immediately thinking of Tifa. He shook his head adamantly. "No, uh, she's just a good friend."

Zack smiled wickedly. "A 'good friend', hm? I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we? Now come on, before I collapse or some silly thing like that!" He slung an arm over Cloud's shoulder, leading them away from the cliff.

For some reason, Cloud felt peace. He had made the right decision after all.

_Maybe_, he mused, _simplicity isn't always that good._

* * *

**A/N: I... am pretty sure this is all mind-vomit. I do believe the time I started writing this was about two-thirty in the morning, so that would explain away the general rambling in this fic. I apologise for the most likely large amount of errors. However, I will get around to fixing them the moment I get a few hours of sleep. I feel so damn stoned.**

**Anyways, review if you please.**


End file.
